villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Time-Line
This is a basic time-line of events in the Villains Multiverse and is designed to try and create a fixed history of sorts as well as possible futures - it is worth noting that due to the multiple realities and worlds involved in the series the time-line is not set in stone and varied events work out differently according to specific settings. (note: to try and keep things simple please try to order events with oldest being on top and newest being below (for example if Saga A is set before Saga B it would appear on the list as (Saga A, Saga B) '') Before The Beginning (Events that occur before the dawn of time (such as past universes, spiritual realms etc) ) *'The Absolute Beginning''' **The Dreamer, bored of it's existence, casts itself into eternal slumber and the seed that will produce the entire Omniverse is born of it's dream. **The God-Force (The Alpha, The Divine Trinity, Pandemonium)- the aspects of the Dreamer itself- and The Unknown are formed. **The Shadow-Force, known to some as the "Satan-Force" (The Omega, Evil, Sin) is formed to awaken the Dreamer and end the new cosmos- it will continue to grow over all times and Multiverses. *'Legend' **The Alpha creates an infinite universe but senses danger in the form of the Omega - the two fight, creating the multiverse and ultimately the Omega is cast away to safeguard reality while the Alpha retires: opting to allow the multiverse to develop freely without interference. *'Previous Universe' **The Watchers exist in a state of perpetual madness in a formless void, which they would remain in until the coming of the "Great Cataclysm" (which would produce the physical universe as we currently know it) - the entity known as Evil also inhabits this universe (though its origins as a manifest entity lay in the universe before the Watchers) **The "Great Cataclysm" occurs, destroying the Watchers' realm and making way for the physical universe The Beginning (Events that occur at the dawn of time) *(Dawn of Time- 13.7 billion years ago) **Twilight Force is formed alongside the physical universe, causing the creation of the Twilight-Realm. **Balance is formed alongside the physical universe, manifesting as the goddess Fortuna. **The Void comes into being as a result of anti-matter losing to matter in the creation of the universe. **Both Oblivion and Creation come into being alongside the physical universe, the most ancient of the Absolutes are also "born" at this point (the fundamental forces). **The Unborn manifests into the physical universe. **Warmonger manifests into the physical universe. Distant Past (Events that occur anywhere from just after the dawn of time (13.7 billion years ago) to the rise of the dinosaurs (230 million years ago) ) *'13.6 billion years ago' **Fortuna seals Sin in a dimensional prison. *'13 billion years ago' **Fortuna finds Thyria and befriends Seya. Zied, with the help of Kaede, finds Sin trapped in it's prison, and forms a pact with the deity, gaining more power and possessing Seya; Fortuna becomes blinded. *'12.7 billion years ago' **'The Powers That Be emerged from an unknown dimension and oversaw the formation of early life in the physical universe (many of the Dark Ones are "born" alongside early life). *'12.5 billion years ago ' **'The Eodians commit the first act of war and are exiled to the furthest regions of space by the Powers That Be- who also proceed to forcibly eject the negative emotions of all living beings and toss them into the depths of time and bestowed the beginning of language on the young races. *'11 billion years ago' **Misery is born into the universe and fought with the Powers That Be - during which she becomes one with the universe and the Powers That Be are forced to leave the physical universe for good. **A mere hundred years after the fall of the Powers That Be the Primal Gods arrive from an unknown dimension and began their crusade to reshape the universe in their image, which last several centuries. The Omega is said to have surfaced briefly at this point and destroyed the Primal Gods before returning to its eternal slumber. **Oblivion fathers the second-generation of Dark Ones (Rot, Blight and Enmity) **Almagest appears within the Multiverse. *'4.45 billion years ago' **The mainstream Earth is formed. *'2.6 billion years ago' **''' Ebonscale is born into the universe and forms the Midnight Dragon-Flight. *'''300 million years ago **The first Twilight Dragons are born into the universe. *'250 million years ago' **'T'''he five remaining dragon-flights are born into the universe to complete the Seven Dragon-Flights. Prehistory (Events that occur from the dawn of dinosaurs 230 million years ago, to the rise of written history- roughly 3200 BC) *'Early Stone Age (Earth)' **Kaosa befriends Dusk only to have him slain by hunters, triggering her transformation into the Twilight Brood-Mother. *'18,000 BC''' **Atlantis and other Prehistoric civilizations begin to emerge and spread across the world. *'9564 BC' **Atlantis experiences a great cataclysm that sees it sink beneath the waves, destroying the once proud civilization Ancient Past (Events that occur in the large scale of time following the end of prehistory (3200 BC) and the rise of the early past (1900s plus) *'1124 BC' **'Jevala and Cosmos form Empyrea, and give birth to the other Empyrean gods, including Nova. *'1007 BC' **'Almagest enters Empyrea. Nova falls in love with him. **Andromeda is born. *'1001 BC' **'Solstice is born. *'900 BC - 880 BC' **'The Empyrean War of Survival is fought, and the seven species come to a truce and alliance after the rise of demon god Abbadon. *'878 BC' **'The Seven Empyrean Kingdoms- Succubus, Lycan, Wraith, Human, Vampire, Gorgon, and Wisp- are established. **Andromeda becomes the first ruler of the Wisp Kingdom. *'865 BC' **'Andromeda is wed to Almagest. *'850 BC' **The elemental castles appear on Earth and begin many magical empires which will exist in relative harmony with humanity until 600 BC. *'798 BC' **'Prince Orion of the Wisp Kingdom is born. *'796 BC' **Andromeda is defeated by Almagest and traded to the Idealists for the Circlet of the Unseen, beginning the events of The Vagabond's Odyssey. *'600 BC' **The era of the elemental castles ends with the disappearance of the Sky Castle and the beginning of the end for the age of magic. *'50 BC' **The Druids that would ultimately become The Outsiders forsake their ancestral worship of nature in favor of heretical teachings regarding Misery (in the form of the "Dark Spirit") - ultimately leading to their departure from Earth until the events of "Wicked Things." *'0' **'Physical manifestation of Christ on Earth, the "child" aspect of the Divine Trinity. *'305 - 340' **The Pixies had a stronghold over Europe, which ended with the Fairies casting a spell that resigned most Fay to legends in the eyes of mortals and hastened the end of the age of magic. *'Rise Of The Monarchy (Wonderland)' **The inhabitants of Wonderland rebelled against The Hatter and drove him from the land - forming The Monarchy that would proceed to rule until Red's conquest of the land centuries later. *'990' **'Terralian Year XXXX **Ryou is born. *'1009' **Terralian Year XXXX **Terralius is razed in the Science-Magic War *'1010' **'Malovus, one of the sole Terrals remaining on Terralius, begins the processes of extending his own life and cloning Kagami and her son from the dead. *'Dark Age (Earth)' **The kingdom of Avalon is dislodged from mainstream reality by Merlin, becoming a world in its own right. *'Twilight Revolution (Earth) ' **'A small group of sorcerers start a revolution, eventually creating Silvast. *'1012' **The Secret of Order grants Ryou the power of Balance. Ryou's mind fully breaks; he changes his title to "Arbiter" and begins destroying "corrupt" worlds. *1159 ** Nathan Young's legendary ancestor finds the Codex and became the inspiration for Robin Hood. * 1250 ** the Ankes make contact with Easter Island, inspiring the creation of the Moai statues. *'1506' **The age of magic officially ends on Earth as the last magical empire falls - allowing the age of mortals to truly begin. *'1570' **Thaumaturgy is discovered by Aerigroxiuos on Lomikrovi> *'1740' **Marquis de Sade is born. *'1830' **Dollhouse is formed as the Industrial Revolution begins. Early Past (Events that occur before the current era) *'1916' **The beginning of the Toon Era - a time when humans and Toons existed together. *'1922' **December 24: Betwixt manifests. *'1923' **Betwixt's first public appearance. *'1933' **After trying to flood a theatre with laughing-gas, Betwixt is cast into the Land Of Nowhere for the final time. *'1936' **Suzie is cast into the Land Of Nowhere. *'1938' **Baby is cast into the Land Of Nowhere. *'1941' **Moggy falls into obscurity and is exiled into the Land Of Nowhere, where he meets Betwixt for the first time. *'1942' **Laugh-A-Lot Studios closes down. *'1945' **The Toon Era ends. *'1946' **Brotherhood Of War was theorized to be formed on this year. *'1951' **The "blackout" project of the Toon Era ends, with a large majority of the world being forcibly "mind-wiped" by governments that became convinced Toons were dangerous to society - altering their memories and causing Toons to become eradicated from the real world, the few who managed to evade this process remained silent out of fear of both Toons and the governments themselves, *'1955' **The "Divine Machine" Aerigroxiuos was created on Lomikrovi to end a planetary civil war. *'1960' **The events of House Of Lights occurs. *'1967' **HAG is formed. *'1985' **'Red is born. *'1993' **'Inferno Pendragon is born. **Inferno Pendragon is adopted by King Equinox and Queen Titania. *'2000' **Credne and Loki attempt to siphon the power of the World Tree with a captive seven-year-old Inferno Pendragon during the events of'' Innocents. **Almagest, using his power of foresight to predict Ruichi's birth, negotiates with Malovus to send Kagami's clone to Phoenix Industries. In return, Almagest bestows more magical prowess upon Malovus, allowing him to exponentially futher his research. *'2001''' **Red finds the Huntsman's Axe. *'2002' **'The events of Red's Tale occur. **Ruichi is born. *'2004' **Jack fakes his death. **Rose is born. *'2005' **Nebula is born. *'2008' **'Amnesty is born. **The events of King of Kings occurs. **Nova is sealed within Nebula's soul **Death of King Sol and Queen Luna. *'2011' **Death of Soren. **Lilith Haniel takes Nebula under her wing. *'2012' **December 14: Arbiter arrives at mainstream Earth, beginning the events of Judge and Executioner. **December 21: A band of heroes chosen by Fortuna confront Arbiter and defeat him. Malovus appears and absorbs Arbiter's powers, forcefully obtaining a corrupted control over the Balance. Arbiter joins with the heroes and defeats Malovus. Arbiter resolves to destroy himself after a change of heart, but Rune convinces him to live, suggesting that he contribute to the universe and protect it. *'2013' **'Red conquers Wonderland and sets up the Court of Red- the Monarchy falls. **Amnesty's parents become rulers of Silvast. **The Revolutionaries dissapear from Silvast. *'2014' **'Amnesty accidentaly kills her parents and refuses to take the title of "Queen of Silvast," opting to remain it's princess. **The Secret of Control conquers the Castle of the Secrets during the events of Total Control. *'2015' **Arbiter and Inferno Pendragon battle Arodnap during the events of The Fall of Avalon. **The Voice makes himself known in the mainstream Multiverse by launching a brutal attack on a Dramon-controlled planet during the events of Attack of the Voice. **A nameless soldier saved by Arbiter and Drasocon becomes Kindle, the man who will begin the revolt against the Voice. *'2016' **'Arodnap returns during the events of The Final Chapter. Equis shows his first signs of corruption as he has reforged the Celestial Blade from the blood of the Twilight Dragon Flight. *'2017' **The extent of Equinox's corrupting influence is revealed during the events of Brother's Keeper. *'2018' **'The Trickster breaks free of The Void and attacks Earth during the events of Tricks and Puzzles. Modern Era (Events that occur during and after Warcry) *'2020' **The Voice attacks Earth in an event that would be historically known as the "Warcry Crisis." **Red shelters a group of orphaned children and takes them to Wonderland after the Warcry Crisis during the events of Strays. *'2021' **The events of Wicked Things occur. **The Drifter makes his presence known to the modern world during the events of Prince Of Darkness. **Pietus makes his presence known on Earth during the events of Lord Of Illusion. *'2022' **'Intent on havoc, Betwixt returns to the human world after a long abscence during the events of Flipside. **The Trolls scheme to gain influence in the human world during the events of Burger Wars.'' *'''2023 **Dark Mirror'' (Betwixt's second appearance in the human world.) *'''2024 **''Dusk (major event that occured after Warcry) **The Long Walk (mid-story between Dusk and Court Of The Red Queen) *'2025''' **The Hatter openly attacks Wonderland during the events of Court Of The Red Queen. **Inferno Pendragon and Red become engaged. **The Resistance finds Arodnap. *'2026' **Betwixt kidnaps a human child during the events of Bad Taste. **Thirteen is successfully "upgraded" and activated by Malovus, and used to scout other worlds. **Amnesty reluctantly accepts her title as "Queen of Silvast." **During the events of'' The Gate of Genesis, Eclipse attempts to absorb the power of The Divine Trinity only to be stopped by Arbiter, Inferno, Amnesty, and Red. Arbiter's soul and memories become shattered. *'2027''' **Inferno is shrunk to a height of four inches by the Alicorn Maya during the events of Number One Fan, and must rely on Nebula's help to revert the curse. **Sangria is born. *'2028' **Betwixt forms Betwixt Jr. from the stolen imagination of people during the events of Children At Play. **Nebula is given a mysterious book- possibly a Rule Book- by Gambol, who uses it to slowly corrupt her during the events of Nebula, Queen of the Universe. **SIM is created as the guardian of the V-Net. **SIM and Thirteen stop Authority's Human Extinction Code during the events of Operation: SIM. *'2029' **Kronos attempts to bring about the end of the gods during the events of'' End Of Days.'' *'2031' **Arodnap returns with the Resistance to kidnap the toddler Sangria during the events of Endgame. **Nebula falls into a bout of depression after the events of Endgame, further fueled by Nova; Nova breaks free during the events of Supernova. **Chiang Battlehand teams up with Thirteen to stop an incoming corruption from the demonic Faungli during the events of [[Chiang Battlehand - Heroes|''Heroes]]. **During the events of ''Villains: Nemesis, Arbiter, Inferno, Amnesty, and Red must band together once more to contend against a new threat, known as Orpheus, whose power far outstrips their own. **Amnesty, whose kingdom was nearly destroyed during the events of Villains: Nemesis, seals Silvast and herself away from the rest of the Multiverse. *'2032' **SIM, Thirteen, and Raven Redwood stop Warmonger from inciting World War III during the events of The Evil Men Do.. **Ebonscale begins his conquest of the Multiverse during the Monsters Crisis. **Death of Inferno Pendragon. *'2033' **Arbiter falls into even greater depression as his memories fully return. Goaded on by Morpheus and the Secret of Entropy, he reverts back into his Arbiter of Order state during the events of Return to Order. **Misery invades Red's mind, transforming it into a Misery Zone during the events of Wolves At The Door. **Arbiter, who sees Red abducted into the Realm of Madness, pursues and confronts Jack. Although Arbiter defeats Jack, he fails to save Red, and is expelled from the Realm of Madness. Broken, bruised, half-dead and half-mad, he collapses on his former homeworld Terralius, waiting to die. **During the events of Balanced Art, an almost-dead Arbiter is found by Yakuro, the sole pure-blood Terral left alive in the Multiverse, who is cursed with immortality and a demonic spirit known as Eod which has infected her mind and soul. **Matt Hunter is born. *'2034' **Arbiter and Yakuro, with the help of Corvus, destroy Eod. Arbiter and Yakuro profess their love for one another and, while not wholly able to move on from their pasts, are able to contend with their existence. **Thirteen, Raven Redwood, and Freedom-Striker attempt to save an ailing SIM and discover the existence of Ship-Mice during the events of SIM - Termination. **Kane and Nova take over Earth during the events of Event Horizon, as planned by the Watchers. **Anomaly is born. *'2035' **'Karma is born. **Ithe forsees the Great Prophecy- Karma will play a key role in the salvation, or annihilation, of the Multiverse. **Amy is born. **The Shadow of The Jotun begins. *'2037' **The Omniwar Crisis. **Violet Dawn is born. *'2038' **The Voice is reborn as the Neo-Voice. **The Toon Wars begin during the events of The Last Laugh. **During the events of Aspects, ''Deathwalker and Ruby are dragged into a conflict between Berrypaw and Sharptooth, while Misery attempts to claim The Mask of the Red Dragon. **Edward is born. *'2043''' **Matt Hunter disappears into the Hero Captors video game at the age of ten. *'2044' **'Karma and Sangria meet for the first time during the events of Dream House. *'2045' **The events of Haunted occur. *'2046' **'Violet Dawn murders her parents and becomes bound to The Shadow. *'2047' **Violet Dawn meets Edward for the first time at the Bigsby Manor and are terrorized by Poppy during the events of Wicked. Due to the divine intervention of the Truth, Violet is inducted into Edward's family. *'2048' **Karma and Michel Deuce are dragged into a confrontation with the Tall Man, Dbiel, and Samuel Deuce during the events of Close Encounters. **The events of Wicked II. *'2051' **The events of A Butterfly's Wing occur. **Death of Arbiter. *'2052' **'Death of Yakuro. *'2053' **The Secret of Luck's malicious half breaks free, spurring Karma, Hecate, and others on a long quest to quell the rampant Secret, beginning during the events of Bad Luck. *'2057' **'Ithe takes Karma under her wing and begins training her at Castle Mandala, beginning Karma's Tale. **Zenith is born. *'2060' **Seya and Evil form an alliance and an army during the events of The Shadow of Death. *'2061' **'Diana is born. *'2063' **''Isaiah is born. Distant Future (Events that occur hundreds, thousands, millions, or even billions of years into the future of the mainstream timeline.) The End (Events that deal with the "end of time" and other such themes - can be considered a variation of the Distant Future) Category:Important